


Druids of Lust

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Barrens (Warcraft), Bathing/Washing, Bonding, Doggy Style, Druids, Escape, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen × Night Elf Smut One-shot Story.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Druids of Lust

After a daring escape from her Orcish Master, Val finds herself wandering the barrens for days with very little food and water – both of which run out quicker than she’d have wanted. Tired from walking in the baking sun, hunger creeping in and the threat of a death by dehydration she happens upon a small Oasis-like area deep in the plains.

It’s there that she encounters Osric, a Gilnean Worgen Druid. Val practically collapses at his feet, her energy drained and her body finally giving way to it’s limits in seemingly friendly company.

Osric isn’t one to see a druidess go unaided when they’re in clear need. For two weeks he nurses and cares for Val until her strength returns. Val had spoken to her about her mission, her capture and even the fact that she was a pacifist. Osric simply nodded, seemingly a silent or perhaps mute person to Valnoressa, though she did communicate her name with a parchment that carried it.

Not one to take aid and leave, Val remained with Osric for a few more days to scavenge and replace what aid she took from him – as well as preparing her own supplies for when it was time to leave. The pair grew closer through the normal Kaldorei and Worgen shared activities of hunting, herbalism and simply Val speaking while Osric listened.

Osric did from time to time gesture in communication. Having patted Val’s soft tummy and doughy hips before gesturing to her own more tight and athletic form with a chuckle and jest. It was uncommon for a Kaldorei woman to be so curvy and shapely outside of motherhood – though Osric later gestured that he thought it suited Val and that he liked it.

They cuddled together at night as the biting chill of the Barren’s night crept in to contrast it’s blisteringly hot days. An act all druids were trained to do for simple survival, yet it always made their bond feel all the more stronger.

Even more bonding occurred through other simple acts such as bathing. Osric would keep watch and keep an eye on a sister while Val bathed and Val would do the same when it was Osric’s turn. The lesson was always that one sister alone could be ambushed, but two fellows could not be.

It was then, inevitable, that’d they share another bond together. One of dealing with shared lust that comes from such a close bond. Druids must be prepared to pleasure one another to leave their other senses clear. The weaker of two would give themselves to the stronger one, in Val’s case she was obviously the weaker one. Having been saved, protected and provided for by Osric. Additionally Osr’s reasonably big knotted cock certainly tipped his win to a landslide in that regard.

And so the last few days of Val’s stay with Osric were entirely consumed by pent up shared lust needing to be released by both. They would kiss, grope and fondle one another, mostly Osric favored the use of Val’s rear as well – seeing as how he spent most of his time behind the young druid, hilted deeply in her while tugging on her hair rather dominantly.

When the pair finally were ready to part, they did so with a kiss and a new bond formed between them. They were heading in different directions but neither would forget the other anytime soon.

T H E E N D ?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
